The price of Freedom
by God arcs
Summary: In world where Demons and humans are at war, what side would you choose? Sasuke, Hanabi and Suigetsu. a Demon, a human and a Hybrid. The story follows their adventures in the Japanese feudal Era. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**Hey! I've been having this idea in my head for quite a while now and decided to post it.**

You've been fighting quite aggressively these past few weeks" Kabuto said as he leaned against a tree and watched Sasuke take down the last Demon. The Uchia shook the blood of his sword and sheathed it, he then turned around and faced Kabuto.

"Do you not have anything better to do?" he asked as he sat on a near by rock.

"Lord Orochimaru passed out again and Hanabi went for a walk, so I thought that I would come and see what you were doing" Kabuto said with a tired sigh.

"I see" Sasuke said as he stood up walked back into the cave. For as long as he could remember he had been with Orochimaru. His reasons for serving him were quite simple, he was a Demon who's sole purpose in life was to serve and die protecting that lizard from harm. But now it was almost time for him to leave the birds nest, he had always wanted to know what lied beyond the artificial forest that their Demon lord had created. And now after eighteen long years of waiting he was finally strong enough to kill him. He opened the door to his room and saw a young fourteen year old girl sitting on his bead.

"What are you doing on my bed, Hanabi?" Sasuke asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied with a question of her own.

"I thought you went out for a walk" Sasuke said as he removed his sword and placed it on a wall he then took a seat on one of the chairs.

"So when are we gonna kill that reptile?" Hanabi asked.

"I intend to do so after tonight" Sasuke said . After a brief pause he spoke again. "Make sure Suigetsu is freed by the time Kabuto returns" Sasuke as he looked out the window. He was so close, there was there was n way he was going to lose. He was sure of that much.

**This chapter is just a test to see how good my writing is.  
Please read and review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Liberated

**Here's chapter one. Hope you enjoy reading.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Orochimaru lay on his bed feeling weak, irritated and disoriented. It peeved him to no end that despite the fact that he was a demon lord he had to spend most of his days in this terrible bed. When rumour got out that he was sick a small group of demons came along and tried to kill him, but fortunately he caught word of it and sent Sasuke to intercept them. He was lucky that he had a powerful demon servant that could get the job done that wasn't Kabuto. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps and sat up.

"Well your back sooner than I expected, Kabuto. Anyway, come in-" Orochimaru said just as a blue Laser went right through the door and pierced his hand.

"Ag!.. What is this?" Orochimaru said as he groaned in pain as the Laser pushed his hand into the wall so he couldn't escape. "_What, this cannot be, there's no way a magician could gotten into the forest while the illusion is activated... No, this isn't magic, its chakra. Could a demon have made into the forest? No, if it did Kabuto or Sasuke would have already dealt with it... Then perhaps its that worthless Half breed Suigetsu, yes it must be him" _Orochimaru thought to himself just as the door was sliced into hundreds of tiny pieces of wood. Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Sasuke walked through the door with one his hands bringing out the blue laser while the other held his sword over his shoulder.

"You" Orochimaru said with the word full of malice.

"I'm here to do what should have been done a long time ago" Sasuke as his eyes turned red and black markings formed on his face.

"Huh, and that would be?" Orochimaru asked even though he already knew the answer.

"To kill you. I no longer see any reason why I should serve under a demon weaker than me" Sasuke said.

"You seem so confident. Are you so sure that you can kill me, remember that I am the one that thought you everything you know, you pathetic demon hatchling" Orochimaru spat.

"But wasn't it because I was a hatchling that you chose me as your servant. Itachi was to strong for you, so you chose weaker more vulnerable one. The one that you could bend to suit your tastes. But because of your status as demon lord you no attention to the idea that I was becoming to powerful for you... You disgust me" Sasuke said as he leaped onto the bed in a flash and was about to slice the snake demons throat when he disappeared and reappeared behind him. he switched off his lightning technique and turned around and saw that Orochimaru had turned into a hideous giant white snake with demonic face.

"So this is your true form, well I must say that it suits you" Sasuke said with a small smile.

"That's enough!" Orochimaru said as he lunged at Sasuke.

**XXX**

Hanabi walked into large room with cylindrical white tanks. She stopped in front of the largest one and poked the glass three times.

"oh, what a pleasant surprise. It's been forever since Hanabi visited me" Suigetsu said through the tank.

"I'm here to get you out of here" Hanabi said as a button and the water started draining away.

"Oh, so does that means that Orochimaru's dead" Suigetsu said with a toothy grin. Hanabi closed her eyes as Suigetsu's completely on clothed body became visible, he shoved the door open and took a step out of the tank.

"Kabuto isn't going to be back in another hour, go get some close and meet me outside when your dressed" Hanabi instructed Suigetsu.

"In case you didn't know I don't get out very "often", so I don't quite know my way around here" Suigetsu pointed out. At that comment Hanabi sighed and walked past him.

"Come with me" Hanabi said as she walked through the door. Suigetsu smirked and followed her.

**Well here it is, the next chapter is when they finally escape. I'll try my best to update as frequently as possible, so please be patient.**


End file.
